Estereótipos lingüísticos europeus
Muitas conlangs fazem o uso de estereótipos lingüísticos europeus. Esta página lista alguns. Verbo "Ser" Algumas línguas, como o árabe, não usam o verbo ser. A ligação entre sujeito e objeto é direta. Porém, outras transformam os adjetivos em verbos. Um exemplo: *"Zahid é sensato" *"Zahid sensateia" Tempos As línguas latinas tendem a dividir o tempo entre passado, presente e futuro diretamente no verbo. Muitos idiomas não fazem essas distinções diretamente no verbo, e um exemplo notável é o inglês, com o verbo auxiliar will para indicar o futuro. Podemos ir mais longe nessa distinção: eliminar completamente os três tempos. O chinês faz isso: só tem o incompleto e o completo, o que foi concluído e o que ainda será. Subjuntivo, Imperativo Muitas línguas não possuem o subjuntivo, como o próprio inglês. Porém, não sentem dificuldade para expressá-lo através de verbos auxiliares. O japonês não faz uso constante de imperativos, prefere ser mais indireto: "Nós vamos ao parque" ( Vá ao parque ). Fonética Línguas européias tendem a ter cinco vogais: burle esse sistema. Que tal fazer distinções de vogais por intensidade, como no inglês? Ou então usar sílabas tonais, como faz o Cantonês? Ou, indo para outra direção, você poderia reduzir o seu sistema de vogais para somente três ( a,i,u ) como o árabe faz. Línguas européias também tendem a ter fricativas e plosivas. Se lhe for conveniente, elimine-as. Use as consonantes glotais, os cliques. Faça distinções de durações de consonantes, como o japonês. Ou até de intensidade, como faz o russo. Algumas línguas tem largos inventórios de consonantes, mas isso resulta, em compensação, quase sempre num sistema de vogais pobre e átono. A recíproca também é verdadeira: O chinês, com seu complexo sistema de vogais tonais, tem somente 10 consonantes. Já o inglês prefere equilibrar as coisas: tem 27 consonantes e 14 vogais. Quanto a línguas européias com padrões fonéticos mais diferentes, também podemos citar o português, que, com as vogais nasais, soma 12 vogais (/a/, /e/, /E/, /i/, /o/, /O/, /u/, /ã/, /e~/, /i~/, /o~/ e /u~) e 4 semivogais (/j/, /w/, /j~/, /w~). O português tem 9 vogais, sendo que 4 delas são formas fechadas de a,e,i,o. As vogais nasais não passam de assimilação de consonantes nasais, por isso devem ser consideradas alofones, sem deixarem de ser consideradas fonemas próprios. Alguns dialetos são exeções, claro: notavelmente o de Portugal, pela massacrante influência do francês no seu léxico. Porém, o ditongo /ão/ é bem peculiar: o seu ã se trata de um xevá nasalizado. Mas alguns dialetos da nossa língua não nasalizam esse ditongo, nem nasalizam as vogais antes de consonantes. Em alguns dialetos de Portugal, as vogais finais ( o "e" de tarde ) são xevás, e o i entre duas consoantes, embora não seja escrito , é um xevá também. Um exemplo notável dele é a palavra advogado, na qual ele se faz presente entre o d e o v. Já as consonantes nasais não fazem diferença no significado das palavras, logo devem ser considerados alofones. Provavelmente essas consonantes surgiram de alguma influência francesa no dialeto de Portugal. Assim, seria mais correto dizer que o português tem de 7 a 19 vogais, dependendo do dialeto. Atenção no que é citado como exemplo de língua não européia... o inglês é indo-europeu, e o russo também (!). E não se pode dizer que as línguas européias não necessariamente se limitam a 5 vogais: as germânicas, por exemplo, possuem 6 ou mais vogais diferente, sem contar as distinções entre durações, que podem fazer com que o número chegue a 14 vogais, enquanto o japonês possui um sistema de 5 vogais simples. Ver também *Euroclone Categoria:Lingüística